Falling For You
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Rex and Zoe are at the D-lab doing nothing until something unexpected happens.


**_Me: It's been a long while since I wrote my first Dinosaur King fanfic, but now it's happening again. I'll be writing stories of my favorite pairing in the whole universe, Rex and Zoe. Disclaimer I don't own Dinosaur King or any of the characters._**

Afternoon in the D-lab, Zoe was seen lounging around with a face of boredom on her face. Just then she hears the doors slide open, Zoe looks to see one of her best friends enter, Rex Owen. A smile came upon her face as she stands up and walks over to her friend. "Hey, Rex." Zoe said. Rex waves to her, "Hey, Zoe. Where is everyone?" Zoe rolls her eyes and sighs, "Reese is at an intervention for a couple of days. I'd head home, but my mom and dad are busy with work and say I should stay here until they're back. What about you, where's Max?" Rex shrugs as he explains, "Max came down with the flu, and Ace is overly tired so I'm letting him sleep in." The two members stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes, avoiding eye contact.

Then finally, Zoe asks Rex, "Well, what do you want to do today?"

Rex replies, "Well I have don't have any-" Rex lifts a foot up only to trip and fall down onto Zoe. The two members crash down onto the floor in an instant. Rex soon felt something brush up against his lips, he opens his eyes to see he had crashed lips with Zoe-wait Zoe? Zoe?! ZOE?!

With several emotions going through his mind, Rex immediately gets off of Zoe and helps her up. Rex had never felt more embarrassed. "Zoe, I'm completely sorry about that. It was an accident." Zoe doesn't reply, she just kept a straight face on her which makes Rex scared.

"Z-Zoe?" Rex said, hoping Zoe will answer and potentially not kill him in the process.

Zoe didn't faze.

"Uh oh." Rex squeaked. He partially hides his face with his arms and closed his eyes, Rex knew he was dead met. He thought it was stupid, but he opens an eye to see how much rage was in his friend after the sudden kiss.

Zoe blinks after a while…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

...Then she begins to…

…

…

…

...

…

...

…

...

...

...

...

…

…

...giggle. Wait, Zoe's giggling?

'What's going on?!' Rex thought as he uncovers his face and shows that he's completely confused. He then carefully asks Zoe, "Why are you giggling, Zoe? Aren't you...well, mad at me?" Rex begins to sweat bullets, fearing that the rage was about to start any second now.

Zoe continues to giggle as she says cheerfully, "Why would I be mad when I finally got a kiss from the boy I love?"

"DWA?!" By now, Rex's face was completely red all over with a very deep tone. His jaw felt like it could drop to the floor and could keep going until it reached around the world. Rex's brain felt an explosion going off and destroying it entirely. Zoe just could contain her laughter as Rex was trying to process everything that had just occurred.

Rex gains his composure and asks Zoe, "But I don't get it, I just kissed you so suddenly. Not to mention that-"

Rex was cut off by Zoe who had pulled him into another kiss. Rex turns red once again and steam was rising ever so fast. As the two separate, Zoe tells Rex, "Not to mention that I know you have a crush on me." Rex looked confused, how did she know about his crush on her?

Rex was about to ask when Zoe explains, "Max told me about your crush on me 'accidentally' and told me how you have a book of drawings of me."

Rex was red from not just embarrassment, but from rage. In the back of his mind, Rex left himself a mental note to kill Max when he no longer has the flu. He was also making a mental note how he'll be paying for Max's hospital bill when he's done dealing with that backstabber of a friend.

"May I...see your drawings of me?" Zoe asks while blushing lightly.

Rex snaps out of his thoughts, he first looks at Zoe surprisingly before changing his expression into a positive one. "Sure, if you want to." Zoe smiles as she and Rex sit on the floor and Rex reaches for his sketchbook. He opens the book and the two newly found lovebirds look at the well drawn pictures. 'Max, I gotta thank you for doing this…' Rex thought, 'But not before killing you first.'

 _ **Me: Hehehehe, what did you all think? I thought it was funny and cute, but what matters most is if you like it. Well gotta go. Bye bye!**_


End file.
